


The Goldan Jackal and The Silver Falcon

by TheCajunPhoenix



Series: The Goldan Jackal and The Silver Falcon [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCajunPhoenix/pseuds/TheCajunPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rookie Diva sets out to make her mark by winning the WWE Women's Championship, little realizing championship gold will not be the only thing she wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Goldan Jackal and The Silver Falcon

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars and WWE Divas in this story. I only own Maryl Goldan, Remy Silver, Ben Marchand, Lisa Bradshaw, and Evan Spiars and their respective family members, all of them a handful of my Create-A-Superstars from the "SmackDown Vs Raw" video game series. I also do not own any of the songs I've chosen for my Create-A-Superstars'/Create-A-Divas' entrance themes. This story details how Maryl's and Remy's careers in the WWE began, and is otherwise fictional. Reviews and feedback are always welcome but flames are not welcome.

Maryl Goldan stared at her surroundings with haggard, dark brown eyes and wondered whether or not she had just stumbled into the wrong building. She was about to make her WWE debut in Trenton, New Jersey.

Most of the people in the backstage area were gymnasts, bodybuilders, dancers, and every other type imaginable. Maryl had NOTHING in common with this crowd. Add her silver tongue ring, her silver butterfly navel ring, her silver necklace, her yellow gold and silver championship belt earrings, and her over-dyed black jeans, her black leather lace-up boots that didn't reach much higher than the middle of her short and stocky calves, and her cropped black-and-red T-shirt and it only took a few seconds for her outsider status to register for her.

She had just received the call-up and had signed a "SmackDown" contract with Theodore R. Long, "SmackDown"'s General Manager, making her "SmackDown"'s newest Diva.

_From what I've been able to piece together so far, this Diva who's been fucking the other Divas' boyfriends and husbands behind their backs doesn't stop at the Superstars. A couple of former Divas and FCW Divas who didn't get the call-up all flinched when I got my contract. Do they all know something about her I don't? None of them seemed too willing to speak to me backstage and that was before the match card was even announced._

She tied back her dark brown braids with a black-and-white ponytail scrunchie before picking up her black-and-gold rolling backpack and proceeded to unpack the clothes she would wear for her debut match. It would be a non-title singles match between Maryl and the reigning WWE Women's Champion Michelle McCool. If Maryl could defeat Michelle, she could become a future #1 Contender for Michelle's title.

Maryl didn't go through all that training just to be anybody's arm candy or valet. Nor did she limit her in-ring practice to sparring with Divas. She had one primary aim and that was becoming the WWE Women's Champion. She also considered adding more than the Women's title and possibly the WWE Divas' Championship to her championship collection if all went well for her.

In spite of her bravado, Maryl realized almost everybody literally dwarfed her.

Almost everybody male, that is.

She barely dared breathe let alone speak when she sidestepped past a tall, massive behemoth in a black hat, black trenchcoat, black singlet, and black tights and boots carrying the massive gold World Heavyweight Championship on his right shoulder. Several others looked at her as if to ask her if she was a ring rat.

_If I was a ring rat, I'd be sitting at ringside, not backstage! Leave me the fuck alone and stop mad-dogging me like I'm a common street whore 'cause I'm not hearing you!_

She made her way to the Divas' Locker Room without another word.

Once she was inside the Divas' Locker Room, Maryl pored over her outfit for her debut match and exhaled. Both her cropped T-shirt and her shorts were over-dyed in neon green and electric purple before they were splatter-dyed in the deepest shade of black possible. Her standout accessory wasn't her black-and-gold leather belt sporting a battered black-and-silver buckle with the words "Sexy Girl" carved and beveled in jagged, rusty red Gothic-style letters. Nor was that accessory her electric purple and neon green fishnet stockings. It wasn't even her lace-up work boots.

It was her open-linked chain necklace with five different pendant designs on display. She had used two pairs of pliers to arrange these five designs in this order-purple "HB" symbol, jagged silver "J" symbol, silver "HB" symbol, silver "MHV1" symbol, and two-toned blue-green "HB" symbol. If she found more designs, she could always add to her necklace later. This was one of several necklaces Maryl had customized ever since she began collecting WWE pendants and TNA pendants several years earlier. She pried apart several pendants of one Superstar and put all the pendants on one chain before reworking and welding the rings and links closed, creating one of several super-pendants that reflected her predilection toward over-the-top fashion statements outside the ring.

Maryl stripped down to her black-and-white bra and thong and pulled on her in-ring outfit as easily as though she was wrapping a bottle of wine. Her reddish brown hair framed a perfectly reddish face and body and was restrained by a tie-dyed neon green, electric purple, and midnight black bandanna.

_I'll bet my metal-working equipment none of the other Divas ever thought about wearing leg stockings with their in-ring gear. Since heavy cleavage and butt cheeks are not really fashionable, the leg stockings are my way of adding some much-welcome sensual appeal to the Divas' Locker Room._

Maryl straightened her bandanna and gave her shorts a final adjustment before threading her black-and-gold belt through the belt loops. She adjusted her black knee pads, her black elbow pads, her black ripped-up arm sleeves, and her black leather fingerless gloves before securing her backpack's zippers with small identical padlocks that unlocked with one key. She pulled on a sliced-up pair of tie-dyed neon green, electric purple, and midnight black arm sleeves over the black sleeves and set out.

Before Maryl could make her way out of the locker room, she was pushed head-first against the lockers, slamming her wide, low forehead against one of the locker dividers.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, you fat slut?" snapped a drawling, irritable female voice as Maryl slowly turned around to see who had pushed her against the locker divider. The bruise on the side of Maryl's head was starting to turn purple, almost black.

Maryl's brown eyes darkened with fury when she saw the sky blue-and-white-clad Women's Champion looking down her nose at her. Then Michelle turned her stony, sinister gaze toward Maryl's massive breasts and stared at her with a partially open mouth as if Maryl had two Persian melons in plain view. Maryl's eyes bulged in shock and then rage as she began to take in Michelle's gaping facial expression.

_Flashback_

_"There's no way I'm continuing this one-sided arrangement with you," Maryl spat in disgust as she allowed her revelation about Ben Marchand's deception to sink in for her. For the last three years, Maryl had a strained sexual relationship with the taller, more muscular Ben. Last year, she began to lose patience when he made no effort to officially declare Maryl and himself a couple._

_It was at the New Year's Eve party and Ben had abandoned her and stolen her car even though she had refused to turn her car keys over to him. The morning after was where Maryl came to the conclusion that she deserved better than to continue being second fiddle to Ben._

_"What the fuck are you blathering about NOW, woman?" he glared at Maryl with icy anger darkening his hazel eyes._

_"You left me to get a fucking cab after you steal MY car last night and you've got the gall to ask me what the fuck I'M blathering about, Ben?" Maryl was beyond livid over Ben's blatant disrespect toward her wishes, and she was beyond caring about his temper tantrums._

_"We can talk about this later--"_

_"NO! We hash this out NOW or you can just hand over the house keys right now and never come back," Maryl flipped every chair onto its side, refusing to allow Ben to sit down. In spite of seeing all the chairs piled into the corner onto their sides, Ben still didn't take Maryl's warnings seriously._

_"You think I can't turn the chairs right side up? I'm NOT leaving--"_

_"You fucking LIED to me about not having another woman waiting in the background, Ben!" Maryl threw every photo of Ben's mystery woman at him and then proceeded to throw all of Ben's things into a cardboard box, not caring if she broke his things in the process. "And you've got the gall to call ME a cockteaser and a prude when you won't even return the favor for me!" As far as Maryl was concerned, she had every right to be furious with Ben over the double standard--he expected Maryl to drop everything for him yet he wouldn't do the same thing for her._

_"Maryl, you knew what I did for a living when you met me," the black-haired man said angrily, but his words fell on deaf and furious ears as Maryl continued to pack his things into the cardboard box._

_"So that gives you the right to let your ring rat tramps track their stank and their scum through MY apartment? You and your ring rats make me wanna puke!"_

_"It's OUR apartment, Maryl, and if I wanna--" Maryl cut Ben off before he could finish that sentence._

_"No, Ben, the lease is in MY name, not in OUR names," she corrected her unrepentant boyfriend as she grabbed a copy of the receipts she kept and made him read them._

_"Big fucking deal!" he sneered as he tore the receipts in half before he threw them onto the floor._

_"That means it's MY apartment!" she spat as she continued to haphazardly throw the rest of his things into the box. "It's NOT OUR apartment! It never was and it never will be!"_

_Ben made a living as a mixed martial arts fighter and Maryl ran, owned, and operated Goldan's Gloves, a shop that sold boxing equipment and gear._

_In spite of the fact that Maryl brought in most of the money, however, Ben still thought he could tell her what to do with her earnings even though he did next to nothing to contribute to their relationship or to their standard of living._

_Two months before the New Year's Eve party that foreshadowed the end for them as a couple, Maryl had already thrown out three ring rats Ben had the gall to bring into her apartment. She knew what a ring rat usually was-a young woman or more rarely a young man who followed the fighters around for sex. Yet for every ring rat Maryl threw out of her apartment, Ben usually brought in two or three more with a vengeance. Maryl was tired of having to clean up Ben's excesses and she decided Ben would give up the ring rats or he would give up his relationship with her._

_"If you'd been a more responsive fuck, Maryl, you wouldn't have to deal with the other girls now!"_

_"Don't blame me for your choice to cheat on me with those ring rats, you selfish, disrespectful scumfucker!"_

_"The way I see it, Maryl, 'those ring rats' are better in bed than you are!"_

_Maryl's face crumpled and for a moment, she looked as if she was going to cry. Ben was hardly the first person to ridicule her for her refusal to perform sexual acts just because they pulled the battered "It's what a real woman should be willing to do!" card whenever she protested "My pleasure matters--if not to you, then to me!"_

_But hearing Ben say those hated words was the last thing he would ever say to her. She was done putting her needs last and she was done with Ben's disrespectful behavior._

_"Fuck your ring rats, fuck your 'living', and fuck you! When you want something from me, you belittle me when I say "No!" to you! But when I want something from you, you ridicule me as though I'm less than NOTHING to you!"_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"It means I'm done being your bitch and I'm done putting my needs at the bottom! If you won't give you and me your undivided attention without taking me for granted, I don't want you as my boyfriend or as my husband!"_

_"Maryl, I--"_

_"I should NOT have to share MY boyfriend with another woman! And I've got every cause to bitch after the way you left me and stole MY car and brought it back stinking of your whore!" Maryl's lips went pale with her fury. "And you think you can steal MY car when you want? It's NOT your car at all, Ben!"_

_"If you'd have given me the car keys or even a blowjob, Maryl-"_

_"Just get the fuck outta MY apartment right now, Benjamin Alexis Marchand!" Ben didn't believe what Maryl had just said to him._

_"_ _You think it's YOUR apartment now, you pathetic cunt?"_

_"It IS my apartment and you're not welcome here anymore!"_

_"If you think you're gonna just throw me out with the trash-"_

_"And my keys I gave you? I want them back right now!" she demanded, holding out her hands for her apartment keys, including Ben's keys. "Do you hear me? Just get the fuck outta my apartment and never darken my doorstep again, you selfish, self-righteous, pathetic excuse for a sexual partner!"_

_"Who the fuck do you think you are, you ungrateful-"_

_Maryl's slap stopped Ben from finishing his tirade about why he should still be allowed to stay in her apartment after he'd already cheated on her with the ring rats out of spite._

_"You demand that I get down on my knees for you but you refuse to do the same for me? Yeah, that makes you a selfish bastard who doesn't deserve another minute of my time! I deserve better than what you've given me, and it's time for me to get out there and take what's mine!"_

_What Maryl ended up taking was a face-rattling fist to her left eye and several hideous bruises to her back and torso. But she refused to cower in fear, and she refused to let Ben stay in her apartment another minute. She clobbered Ben with his mixed martial arts trophy, shattering it into pieces and making his face bleed before she threw the rest of his things out into the street._

_This was why Maryl failed to see the blow to her back coming, as she was sent sprawling face-first to the faded orange paisley carpet that covered her floors everywhere except the kitchen and the bathroom._

_"Get the fuck away from me!" she screamed, scratching Ben's eyes and all but reaching for anything to use as a weapon to stop Ben from causing further injuries to her, wincing at the stench of stale sweat and drugs on Ben's body. Ben's lack of hygiene was another reason Maryl didn't want him touching her let alone why she refused to have sex with him. "I never want to see or hear you again!" Maryl kicked, scratched, even bit her now-former boyfriend to defend herself, only to feel her arms pinioned and tied to either bedpost as she continued to flail at Ben with her legs._

_"No! Get the fuck off of me!" she screamed, refusing to open her legs as she strained to free her wrists from the bedposts, her face red, blanched, and sweaty from her desperate bid to force Ben to leave her apartment. "I'm done being your bitch! You can't treat me like you do your ring rats, you limp-dicked jackoff!"_

_She continued to cry and scream as many insults and swear words as she could even though her clothes were all but ripped off of her._

_"Take these goddamned things off my wrists NOW!"_

_"I decide when this is over, cunt!" growled Ben as he ignored Maryl's demands that he untie her and leave her apartment._

_"_ _Get the fuck off me!" she cried, trying everything she could to force him to get off of her and let her go even though she felt as though she was being ripped apart._

_I_ _nstead, he continued to slam into her, not caring about the pain he was inflicting on her and not caring about her screams of agony._

_"_ _You fucking bastard," she rasped, spitting in Ben's face even as she began to bleed from the abuse, "I kick your pathetic ass to the curb and you've got the gall to answer me back by raping me? You're no longer my boyfriend or anybody else to me!"_

_Instead of stopping, Ben continued to inflict further misery on Maryl as the bruises on her thighs, back, and belly began to turn a hideous purple._

_"Now will you give me your car keys?" he growled as Maryl began to lose consciousness._

_This callous demand was enough to snap her out of unconsciousness if only for a moment. "_

_No!" Maryl knew what Ben's more rapid pace of violence meant, but she was pinioned and unable to stop him from defiling her just as she'd been unable to stop him from defiling her apartment and her car. "I never want to see or hear you again, you useless scumfucker, and you're not getting my car keys either!"_

_Hot, salty tears dripped down Maryl's face as she realized how much damage Ben had inflicted. Her cunt felt as though it had been shredded into pieces. Ben withdrew from her without even bothering to tend to her or at least put a towel under her._

_"We'll see about that, " Ben looked down at Maryl as he zipped up his jeans, the wry smirk curling his lips indicative of his lack of remorse for what he left behind in his wake._

_End of Flashback_

"No Diva has tits like THAT," the Women's Champion murmured as Maryl continued to glare at her with bared teeth and mottled face. She tried to peel off Maryl's T-shirt and got her hands swatted away for her trouble.

"Looks like this makes you a ring rat who is only backstage for one reason-" Michelle sneered, zeroing in on Maryl's "Sexy Girl" belt and trying to unbuckle it even though Maryl was pushing her hands away from her waist. Instead of cowering to the side, Maryl slapped Michelle across her face hard enough to leave an ugly red welt that would soon swell and leave Michelle screaming for an ice pack.

"What the Hell was that for, you-?" Maryl let loose with closed fists that connected with Michelle's face and smaller breasts, sending the Women's Champion falling to the floor. She then knelt on top of Michelle, pinning her and all but spitting in her face with every word.

"Watch where I'M going?" Maryl glared at the taller, leaner blonde who had pushed her face-first into the lockers and was now underneath her and completely at her mercy-or at her lack of mercy. "You're the one who shoved me first, you self-righteous, flat-assed gutter whore!"

Michelle began hitting at the heavier Maryl with everything she had, but the newcomer refused to budge and began grabbing at her wrists. Before Michelle could push Maryl off of her, Maryl seized the Women's Champion into an excruciatingly painful armbar and sleeper hold combination and refused to release her grip even when the Women's Champion groaned and struggled to free her head and arm from Maryl's hold. It took the other "SmackDown" Divas to get Maryl to let go of Michelle.

_This was NOT how I wanted my first night to begin._

Maryl glared back at the blonde's twisted arm and swollen face before putting her now-padlocked backpack into her locker.

"Way for you to knock Michelle down and not let her get back up," a chirpy female voice said from Maryl's left. "Who?" Maryl asked, not comprehending what the speaker just said. "You have a match against Michelle McCool and you just knocked her to the floor," the chirpy voice continued.

"She took a swing at me first. All I did was defend myself, " Maryl said wryly, getting a closer look at the girl who spoke to her. The speaker was a slimmer redhead with green eyes and pouty lips, and her ring gear was a shimmery light purple.

"Who's the new girl, Maria?" asked the short, curvy brunette to Maryl's right. She was dressed in an olive green top and black slacks and she was putting on her black high heels.

Maryl looked even more bewildered than she normally would. _Now I know I'm in the wrong building._

"You mean the girl who gave Michelle what she deserved, Mickie? " said the redhead. Maryl deduced the redhead was Maria and the brunette was Mickie. "She's right between us."

Maryl's face blanched when Maria and Mickie both got a good frontal view of her, and she didn't see what gave either Diva cause to give her the once-over.

_I'm NOT a sideshow freak, so why the fuck are the two of you gawking at my tits and ass like a couple of sex-crazed pit bulls just drooling to get to the pedigreed bitch who lives next door to them?_

"Do you think she'd agree to team up with us against Layla, Michelle, and Beth?" asked Mickie.

"Wha-what is going on here and who are you two?" Maryl exclaimed, getting a good look at the two Divas who in return got a good look at her.

The two Divas introduced themselves to Maryl as she tried to keep their names straight. Maria Kanellis was the chirpy redhead. And Mickie James was the Diva with lighter brown hair. Layla El was the British-born former Miami Heat dancer with frizzy black hair and caramel skin--and she was also Michelle's girlfriend. Natalya Neidhart was the first-born daughter of Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart and one-third of The Hart Dynasty. Beth Phoenix was the heavier, more muscular blonde Diva and Mickie's biggest rival from their years on "Raw."


End file.
